In a related art, there is an apparatus for removing an assembly of fusible toy beads placed on a fusible toy bead creating apparatus before the fusible toy beads are completely dried to allow creation of a next assembly of fusible toy beads. For example, the JP-B-6108650 discloses a fusible toy bead scraper including a spatula having an uneven shape in a plan view.
The fusible toy beads are, for example, formed by compounding polyvinyl alcohol with resin and kneading it into granular shapes. After the fusible toy beads are placed on a holding tray, water is supplied to the fusible toy beads by a spray or the like to get them wet, whereby the fusible toy beads are melted. Next, when they are left for a predetermined time and dried, the melted resin cures, thereby connecting together the fusible toy beads. Thus, children, who are main users of the fusible toy beads, can enjoy creating an assembly of fusible toy beads in a desired pattern.